Who Knew? (destiel)
by dean.novackles
Summary: Dean and Castiel go on a vamp hunt, but will it lead to more? Contains Fluff and Smut. Rated M for a reason. will post a new chapter when I can! Give me a follow! Once I finish this story, I will start a new Destiel one! But it will be more of the Alpha/Omega/Beta type thing.
1. Shower time!

**Hello! This is my first Destiel Fic, so I'm sorry if there are any typos or anything of that nature :) **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL** -** _A_

Dean's POV

 _*ring ring*_

 **"Hello?"**

 _"Hello Dean."_

 **"Hey Cas, how are you?"**

 _"Good. I have found a case. A married couple was found in a bar with their throats ripped out, the lock on the door had been picked. It's in a small city called "Dothan" in the state of Alabama."_

 **"Sounds like a vamp. We should head down there and check it out, maybe find the nest. You up for it?"**

 _"Yes. Where's Sam?"_

 **"He's down in Miami, Florida working a possible Werewolf case."**

 _ **"**_ _Ok, well I guess I will meet you in Alabama. How about a motel called "Berry Suites"?"_

 **"Sure thing, I'll meet you** **there."**

[Line Break]

Dean got his stuff and headed out to baby to start his long drive to Dothan. He'll probably be stuck in all night.

The next day, Dean arrives at the motel in Dothan and he stops at the front desk to see if Cas has arrived.

"Hello Dean."

He turns around and all he can see is the beautiful ocean blue pools that are Castiel's eyes.

"Hey, Cas. You heard anything else on the vamps?"

"Nothing yet, but it shouldn't be long. We should head to the room and get some sleep."

At what Cas had just said, the two men walked to their room and began settling in for the night.

"Who's getting the first shower?"

"Angels don't need showers, Dean."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Dean quickly went in the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his clothes to reveal his erection. He wasn't sure why, but his crush on Cas was so big that Cas wouldn't even need to do anything and dean would be aroused.

At that thought, he got in the shower and began working for release. He took his shaft in his hand and slowly started stroking. All he could think about the entire time was Cas' mouth around his dick doing this for him. He let out an unexpected loud groan as he began stroking himself faster and faster.

Out of no where, Cas flew into the bathroom and yanked the curtains back to reveal dean stroking himself.

"God Dammit Cas!" Dean said as he quickly turned around and hid himself. "Why did you do that?"

"I heard a noise and I thought you were in pain.. Why were you doing that, Dean?" said Cas, while tilting his head unknowingly.

"Cas, can you please turn around and stop looking at me?! Listen, if I am in pain or being attacked in the bathroom, I'll call. But if I don't, just leave me be."

"Oh, sorry Dean. I'll leave now."

Once Cas left, Dean turned back around and finished his shower. His erection had gone soft after that incident. When dean had finished drying off, he brushed his teeth and put his clothes on. When he walked out, he saw Cas staring out the window.

"See anything interesting out there, Cas? hah."

"No Dean, I just enjoy looking out at the stars."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to hit the hay, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

 **I Hope you all liked the fist chapter! the next one should be out July 3rd, 2017.**


	2. Star Gazer with a problem

**Sorry for this chapter being so late, I've been so busy lately with my horses. I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can! please leave some reviews! xx**

Early the next morning, around 2am, Dean is startled awake by sudden thunder outside. He sits up and looks over towards the window to see Castiel still sitting in the same position he was in when Dean had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and content while staring out at the stars with messy hair and a backwards tie. Dean secretly loved the smell of ozone and honey that emanated from him. He looked and smelt as if he had just gotten back from a fly right before the storm had started.

Cas had yet to notice Dean being awake, and Dean didn't want him to. He just wanted to sit there forever watching him as he gazed out at the stars. Dean gently laid back down and faced Cas. He soon fell back asleep and into a dream...

 _"Do you mind if I take you there?" Cas says with a large smile on his face_

 _"No, of course I don't mind, I want to be there with you, Cas."_

 _"Ok, well, it's too far of a drive, so I will just fly us."_

 _Cas had been telling Dean about how he had a happy place that he always went to when he wanted to get away from heaven. He said that he had yet to show it to anyone, but he wanted to show it to Dean._

 _Cas put two fingers on Dean's forehead. when they opened their eyes, they were in a lagoon staring at a waterfall surrounded by honey bees. Dean had finally figured out where the smell of ozone and honey came from when it came to Cas._

 _Dean was absolutely speechless. All he could do was stare at the huge waterfall in front of him with his mouth hung open. He looked over at Cas and realized he was stripping himself free of clothes so he could get in the water. Dean watched him for a few moments before following and doing the same. Next thing he knew, they were both standing there completely naked._

 _"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas said while folding his clothes into a neat stack and gently setting them on a rock._

 _"Yes." said Dean._

 _Dean walked over to the edge of the water and dipped his foot in to find that it was surprisingly warm. He began walking in and once he was knee deep, he turned around and watched Cas follow._

 _All Dean could do was stand there and admire Cas' tan muscular figure._

Dean woke from his dream and noticed that it was daylight outside. He rolled over to see Cas sitting at the table reading a newspaper that the maid had left at the door. He lazily got out of bed and walked over to sit in the chair across from Cas.

"Mornin' Sunshine, how'd ya sleep?"

"Angels don't sleep, Dean."

"Your loss." Dean said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"What were you dreaming about Dean? Every time I looked at you, you were smiling."

"Oh.. uh.. I don't remember it."

Dean's palms were beginning to sweat, he did, after all, remember his dream. But he couldn't stand lying to Cas.

"oh ok, maybe you'll have another good dream tonight. You deserve it after all those nightmares of losing your brother.."

"yeah.. thanks Cas."

Dean wished Cas wouldn't bring up the night mares he had from when Sam went to hell. he couldn't bear to thinking about that, he's just happy his baby brother is back.

"well, I'm gonna head out to the lobby for some breakfast, wanna come? Screw work for today, it's storming outside. It will be for the rest of the week. so yeah, screw work." Dean said while throwing on some clothes.

"Yes, Dean, I will join you for breakfast. Also, once we get back, I need to talk to you about something important that's going on."

"Sure thing buddy. whatever you need."

Once they got back to the room with after breakfast, they decided tp talk about what had been going on with Cas.

"So what's going on Cas?"

"It's my vessel, somethings gone wrong with it and I can't figure out why. I think it is a similar problem to what you had while you were in the shower last night. My penis gets painfully erect when I'm around you, I have no idea why, or how to fix it. Can you show me?"

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be out soon! xx**


	3. It May Be More

**I think I have finally figured out where I want this story to go. Don't worry, there will either be smut at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next so your welcome. Also, once I am finished with this story, I will be starting a new story, follow me if you want to read it! It will be Destiel, but it will be more of an Alpha/Omega/Beta type deal.**

"A what?" Dean asks, baffled at what Cas had just told him.

"...I think- I think my vessel has the same problem you had last night while you were in the shower, Dean. Can you please tell me how to stop it."

Dean is amazed. He didn't think he heard Cas clearly the first time he said it. Maybe this is his chance to get closer to him in a more intimate way than friendship. All he can do is stand there with his mouth hung open.

"Cas..., I don't think you realize what kind of problem that is... It isn't something you normally do with a friend, more so a sexual partner."

"Well, we aren't exactly regular friends Dean, I believe we have more of a profound bond rather than a normal friendship."

"Yeah.. Okay Cas. If you want me to help you, you have to do what I say."

"Of course, Dean. Tell me what to do and I will obey."

Dean wasn't exactly sure what too think, he couldn't get his mind off he fact that Castiel said it only happened when he was around Dean. Maybe Cas felt the same way for Dean as Dean did him. He doesn't see why though, he doesn't understand why anyone like Castiel would have feelings for him. He sees himself as merely a fucked up human being whos only purpose in life is to drink and waste evil sons of bitches. Nothing more.

"Alright Cas, the first thing I want you to do is go and lay on the bed."

Immediately, Castiel obeys and sits on the bed. Laying back on the pillows, never breaking eye contact with Dean. Constantly searching for a change of emotion, any sign of resentment in Dean's eyes. He sees a bit of nervousness and angst, but he figures its just from the weight of the conversation.

Dean walks over to the foot of the bed, and crawls up to Cas' belt. He begins undoing his belt and slides the zipper down. Once he's finished, he takes Castiel's shoes and socks off, doing the same with his after.

"You tell me if you are ever uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop."

Castiel nods his head, still staring at dean as he takes down his pants and boxers, throwing the clothes in an unorganized pile on the floor. Finally, Castiel is stripped of everything waste down, and dean is just left with no shoes or socks.

Dean is still still sitting there on his knees, staring at Cas' Impressive erect length.

"I something wrong, Dean?"

"No, uh, nothing's wrong.. just.. nevermind."

Dean feels himself getting aroused at the thought of sucking Cas off and giving him a hand job. the large tent in his pants forces him to shift uncomfortably trying for relief. He decides to pay no attention to his growing erection, figuring its time to give Cas a hand.

He wraps his hand around Cas's length and tugged. Castiel lets out a low muffled moan and throws his head back revealing his untouched neck. Deans wants to leave his mark so bad, he wants to run his hands all over Castiel's soft, sun-kissed muscular body while making sweet love to him throughout the night. However, instead of giving into his desires, he continues working castiel's manhood. He bends over and licks Cas' Shaft, from the base all the way to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit when he gets there. Castiel Moans and bucks his hips into Dean's hand and tangles his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Dean-.. Oh Dean, please don't stop, it feels so good."

Dean can feel his body's reaction to Cas' moaning, and he finds it all the easier to keep going. He takes the head of Cas' Dick and sucks on it lightly while pumping his hand, and using the other to roll Cas' balls. Castiel begins moaning louder and bucking his hips more. He brings Deans head to his and kisses him roughly.

"I want you Dean. I know you want me too"

Dean's forest green eyes are completely lust blown as he kisses Cas roughly once more. He slides Cas' shirt over his head and begins undoing his belt. Once he is finished, he takes his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. He takes his shirt off afterwards leaving the clothes in a pool at his feet. He jumps back on top of Cas and Kisses him, the weight not affecting the angel at all. Dean licks Cas' bottom lip asking for entry and gets it almost immediately. Their tongues battling for dominance. Cas easily flips dean over on his back, straddling his hips as he begins kissing from Dean's lips, down to his jaw and collarbone, sucking and leaving a light bruise on top.

It's easy for Dean to win back dominance, he rolls over on his side and slides his leg between Cas', rubbing up against his erection. Cas lets out a moan and Dean uses the opportunity to Kiss him and explore the angels mouth with his tongue.

"Dean, I want you inside me. I want you to fill me with your hot seed, and make love to me."

Dean gets on top of Cas, straddling his waste as he reaches in his duffel for a bottle. Once he finds it, he squeezes a bit of the gel on his fingers. Once his finers are slick, Cas spreads his legs allowing dean to put some of the gel around his puckered hole. He slides his finger in while working Cas's dick with his other hand trying to distract from the small jolts of pain. Castiel moves his hips down, trying to take more of Dean's finger in. Once Dean realized what he was going, he began thrusting his finger in and out, leaving Cas a moaning mess.

Once he stretches Cas a bit more, he ads a second finger, doing the same thing. he eventually works his way up to a third finger.

"Dean, get inside me right now before I come all over myself." Cas demands.

Dean takes his fingers out and lathers his dick in lube, Cas whining at the loss.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you, or if you want me to stop."

Castiel nods and braces himself for the feeling of Dean's large erection.

Once dean finishes slicking himself, he guides his tip to the edge of Cas' entrance, slowly pushing the head in. It goes in easy with a squelching sound as he thrusts lightly, being sure to not hurt the angel.

"Dean, please.. Harder.. now!"

Dean obeys and begins thrusting harder and deeper, smirking at the nice *slap slap slap* their bodies make. Cas begins moaning incoherently, feeling his orgasm getting closer.

"D-Dean, I'm about to..."

"I know, baby, come for me"

Dean thrusts harder and faster than he did before, chasing his own orgasm, and stroking Castiel's dick along with it so they will orgasm at the same time.

Dean Thrust one last hard time, and Castiel screams his name in a way that would challenge a porn star as he comes all over their chests, Dean soon follows pumping his seed into Cas, almost filling him to the rim. He continues thrusting slowly, riding them both down from their highs. When they finally finish, dean pulls out and flops on the bed right next to Castiel.

"Dean, we should do that more often" Cas said with a smile on his face while breathing heavily.

"hells yeah we should" said Dean with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey, Cas, do you think this makes us.. well.. a *thing* now? Do you want that?"

Dean was a little nervous for Cas' response, he wanted to make sure Cas wanted this instead of receiving mixed signals.

"Yes, Dean, I would like that very much."

"Good" Dean said as he nuzzled into the nape of Cas' neck with relief filling him. He laid there and traced lazy circles on Cas' chest until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and enjoyed some smut haha, sorry if it made you cringe, I haven't really written smut before so yeah. Stay tuned in for the next chapter! I have a surprise for you all, I think you'll want to hear it! xx**


	4. 'Heat' of the Moment

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I took a bunch of editing because I never quite got it how I wanted it. Leave a review! Here's the surprise I told you all about. Xx**

The next morning Dean woke up and looked over at Cas. He saw him laying there, eyes wide and drenched in sweat.

"Cas? Cas- what's going on?"

"Dean- I think I'm in heat."

"In what? Angels can go in heat?"

"Yes Dean. Angels have to reproduce just like humans do. We only go into heat when we find a potential mate. I am assuming that is you, Dean."

Castiel gets up and begins walking towards the table. A few shaky steps at a time, not bothering to put any clothes on.

Dean climbs out of the bed and picks the angel up bridal style, taking him to the bathroom.

"Dean what are y- Dean! Put me down."

"Nope. You are practically dripping sweat, and you stink. You're getting a shower and I'm coming with you to help."

Dean sets Cas in the bathroom and turns the hot water on. Once it's heated up, Dean got in and motioned his angel to follow. 'His' angel.

He takes the detachable shower head down and rinses all the sweat off Cas. He can't ignore the dirty thoughts in the back of his mind as the water runs down Cas' plump ass. He feels himself getting aroused, but he pays no attention to it. He knows Cas needs this, and he's going to give it to him and not let his desires get in the way.

He took the small bottle of shampoo and started working it through Castiel's hair, the soap suds running down the tanned, muscular skin. Once he has it all washed out, he grabs the body wash and walks around to face the angel. Immediately he realized that Cas was sporting a boner too.

"Damn Cas, this heat making you horny or something?" Dean says with a light chuckle.

"Dean, I think you know very well why my vessel is reacting this way."

It takes one look in Castiel's eyes for Dean to realize that Cas wants it just as bad as he does. But this time, he's gonna take it slow. He's gonna feel every spot that makes Castiel see sparks. He's gonna make Castiel want to come all over himself, untouched.

He grabs the angels face and pulls him into a soft kiss, trying to put all the feeling he has into it.

Castiel kisses back immediately, slowly walking towards the wall of the shower, feeling every inch of Dean he can touch. He licks the bottom of the hunters lips and is granted access. Their tongues are dancing around eachother, licking, tasting, and exploring every inch of the others mouth.

Dean picks Castiel up, taking him out of the shower and turning the water off without breaking the kiss, and lays him down on the bed. He straddles his waist and runs his hands all over the angels body, kissing and sucking all down his neck. He starts kissing all over Cas' chest and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and swirling his tongue. Castiel moans and tangles his fingers in Deans hair, tugging. Dean licks a strip from one nipple to the other, taking the other one into his mouth and doing the same as before.

He starts kissing even lower and dips his tongue into Cas' belly button. In doing so, Castiel gets goosebumps all up and down his arms and legs.

He begins kissing and sucking hickies on the inside of Cas' thighs, and all around the dark curly hair. He purposely dodges the angel's erection, moving on to the other thigh. He brings his head back up to Castiel's face and kisses him deeply. He reaches down and traces Cas' perineum, he recieves a low pornographic moan in return. He brings his hand back up to Castiel's face asking him to suck on his finger. Cas obeyed and sucked on it loosely.

Once his finger was coated in saliva, Dean brought his hand back down and pushed it through Cas' entrance.

"Dean- oh god, Dean. I can get pregnant now. You can't do this, let me."

Castiel flips Dean over on his back and begins kissing him, tracing every nook and cranny. Dean moans and bucks his hips in return. Cas retrieved the lube that was left on the nightstand from the night before, and coated his fingers in it. He slipped his hand down and slid his finger into Dean's virgin hole. He can feel Dean squeezing around him.

"Relax, Dean. I'll take care of you." Cas says in a reassuring tone.

"Cas.. I have never had this done bef- Oh God Cas!" Dean says as Castiel lightly thrusts his finger in and out in an attempt to stretch Dean a bit. He kisses him once more and uses his other hand to slowly pump the hunters dick.

Once he feels Dean relax, he adds a second finger and begins thrusting and scissoring him open. It feels so good to Dean, he starts bucking his hips and thrusting himself into Cas' hand. Cas let go and pushed on Dean's hips.

"Patience, Dean."

Once he feels that Dean is stretched enough, he lowers his hips, and teases the rim with the head of his erection.

"Fucking tease, Cas. Get on with it. I need you inside of me."

Castiel obeys and slowly pushes his way inside Dean.

"Oh god, Dean. You're so tight around me. You feel so good."

Dean was absolutely speechless, he was just left there moaning. The feeling of being so full of the person he loved was just magnificent.

Castiel began to thrust, feeling Dean all around him. It was amazing, it never felt that good with April, this was making him see stars.

He reached down and brought Dean's knees closer to his chest, allowing deeper entry.

"Oh God, Cas- please don't stop, I love the feeling of you inside me. Ohhh, Castiel, that feels so-o-o good."

Dean never thought he would be fucked senseless by a man. Much less and angel, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

Castiel turned Dean into his side, the new angle allowing him to strike that little bundle of nerves inside Dean with every thrust.

Dean was left a moaning mess, he couldn't even see straight, his vision was clouded with big stern dots every time Cas thrusted.

"C-Cas, I'm about to-"

"I know Dean, come for me baby, come for me."

Castiel began thrusting faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm. He grabbed onto Dean's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. All it took was one last thrust for Dean to come all over his chest. Castiel followed and came in large spurts inside of Dean, filling him to the rim. He was pleased when he saw a bit of his own seed dribble out of his hunter.

He pulled out, and laid on the bed cleaning them both off with a shirt that was left on the floor the night before.

"So.. uh, how long are these heats supposed to last?"

"I'm not sure, like I said, I have never been in one before now. Maybe we should call Bobby about it tomorrow. I'm sure he has a book or two."

The two laid there for a while longer, kissing and talking together before they decided to get up and go out to the local park before it started raining again.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one is coming soon. Leave a review! Xx**


End file.
